Cupquake
Tiffany Michelle Herrera (née Garcia), also known as Cupquake, is a YouTube gaming commentator, fashion vlogger and an animal lover. She plays many games, mainly Minecraft and The Sims. She is known for her Minecraft series Minecraft Oasis and her Cloud 9 series with her husband Mario Herrera/Red. Tiffany makes videos under the names iHasCupquake, TiffyQuake, WeAreMishMish, ToyBoxCollectibles, and ToyBoxPets. Personal life Tiffany was born March 19, 1988. She is a Los Angeles native and has a brother who is two years older than her named Anthony Garcia (Antoes). She was a model as a child but stopped as she didn't want to miss school. Tiffany then did ballet, swimming, soccer, softball and many other sports. She later moved to a private school. She said she may have a small case of dyslexia, and many people later commented about their own cases of slight dyslexia and what they did. Tiffany met Red during her junior year of high school. During college she was a lifeguard for six years. She got an internship at Cartoon Network, but she said that an office job wasn't for her, before being introduced to YouTube. She joined YouTube on August 19, 2010. She graduated from California State University, Long Beach with a bachelor's degree in fine arts. She married Red after seven years of being his girlfriend. Tiffany used to own a dog named Ruby - a Yorkshire Terrier, but had to leave it behind when moving out of her parent's house. Mario and Tiffany now own two cats named Link and Navi. Tiffany has also appeared on the obstacle course comedy, Wipeout on ABC, in the episode "Food Fight", where she finished in fourth place. Hair Tiffany's hair has been an icon for her channel due to its uniqueness and color. Tiffany has naturally brown hair and was first seen with dyed hair tips around October 2012. This was shown in episode 73 of Piece of Quake where she showed off her blue and purple hair. She continued to dye her hair tips until she was seen with her hair fully dyed reddish-pink in episode 96 of Piece of Quake. Finally, in episode 105 of Piece of Quake she was seen with her hair fully dyed light purple-pink which she has continued to sport to this day. Machinima partnership and controversy On May 8, 2012, an abundance of videos began appearing on YouTube and Reddit (most notably by Athene) regarding Machinima - the company Tiffany was currently partnered with - refusing to break a "life" contract with BrainDeadlyEU. On May 9, 2012 Tiffany released a Minecraft episode (Minecraft W/ Cupquake Ep 28) in which she talked about the controversy and the importance of hiring a lawyer to read over a contract and to be sure of the terms of service of a certain company. The comments of this video exploded with hate directed towards both Tiffany and Machinima reguarding how Machinima handled the situation, and how Tiffany supported their affairs. On January 31, 2014 (almost two years after this controversy) it was announced via Tiffany's Twitter and in episode 124 of Piece of RedQuake that Tiffany's partnership with Machinima had ended after four years, and she had partnered with Omnia Media. She stated "The business relationship ended on good terms, and I am glad for everything they have done for me." Despite this, speculation was raised about the authenticity of this statement, and about how Tiffany may have been held to a tight contract that did not allow for any negative connotation toward the company. Speculators in the comment section theorized that she may have been desperate for her contract with Machinima to end, and she may have also been desperate switch to a new YouTube network. Tiffany has played a crucial role in multiple Machinima events such as the first ever Minecraft Hunger Games which aired on Machinama Realm on April 17, 2012. Tiffany has also hosted a series called The Art of Gaming which ran 33 episodes from October 20, 2011 to March 11, 2012 on Machinima's main channel. The show consisted of Tiffany creating different wallpapers having to do with either games or game commentators. Many of the final Art of Gaming episodes have since been deleted by Machinima for unknown reasons. This has, in addition, led speculators to believe the ending of the partnership between Machinima and Tiffany may have been caused by tension between the two parties. Tiffany has yet to release a statement regarding this controversy, or the reasoning behind her split from Machinima. Draw My Life video Gallery Cupquake.png Ty6r.png Cupquakelogo.png|iHasCupquake logo Cupquakelogo.jpg|New Cupquake intro Trgffedssgrtfdvgurt.jpg|Old Cupquake intro Images.jpg|Fan art Images-5.jpeg|Fan art Shape-collage-mvfinkkm.jpg|A collage B946e979989b68a9e85163b8d39a8320.jpg 254831 209273949108945 6971520 n.jpg Category:People Category:Channels